El amor-odio es un misterio
by Realidad
Summary: Quieres golpearlo y besarlo. Es eso normal? Para jimmy y Cindy si lo es
1. Chapter 1

**El amor-odio es un misterio confuso**

 **Capitulo 1: El saco de boxeo**

Cindy daba golpes certeros y potentes a un saco para el boxeo. El saco no tenía nombre o identidad definida aunque siempre tenía una foto pegada con cinta, unas veces era una mujer que presionaba excesivamente a su hija con el tema de los estudios, otros días era el padre ausente por "viajes de negocios", alguna rara e inverosímil vez era una chica morena con pasión por la música funk. Pero la foto que mínimo estaba unas 8 veces a la semana era de un chico.

Y ese chico era Jimmy Neutrón.

El saco de boxeo terminaba siempre muy abollado cuando eso ocurría, ya que una patada de Cindy era poderosa. Ya no digamos una patada de una Cindy furiosa. Puñetazos y patadas certeros ocurrían con una velocidad implacable. Te hacían sentir lástima por un objeto inanimado. Y este era uno de esos días

Con cada pensamiento la fuerza aumentaba. El secreto era que cuando Cindy estaba en su punto máximo, se olvidaba que era un simple saco de boxeo. Era casi como estar golpeando a la persona de la foto, en la realidad. Y si alguien merecía ser golpeado ese era neutrón.

Los pensamientos de Cindy, mas caóticos que el huracán Katrina eran:

Esto fue por haberme humillado frente a toda la escuela. ¡Bam! Un puñetazo derecho a la clavija. Alguien debía advertir a cierto genio que brindar un "invento revolucionario" primero tenía que probarlo. ¡Y más si ese invento hacia que su blusa se volviera transparente, enfrente de toda la escuela!

Recordó las risas de las mujeres y las miradas de lujuria de los hombres. Los halagos-insultos a gritos de todos. ¡Miren a esa zorra! ¡Mamacita! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado!.

¡Bam! Una patada de giro.

Corrió por los pasillos y se encerró en un salón de clases, tomo una cortina para cubrirse y se fue de ahí. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

La potencia de la patada hizo que el saco saliera volando. Tomo el saco y arranco la foto dispuesta a partirla en varios pedazo. Pero en lugar de eso se quedo embobada mirando esos ojos azules, el cabello…

Empezó acercándose la foto cada vez mas cerca, a punto de darle un beso… pensó ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Se guardo la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón y se fue a dormir. La miro por última vez y dijo en voz baja cretino.

Apago la luz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Luz en la oscuridad**

Jimmy estaba trabajando en su laboratorio había pasado 7 horas ahí desde que salió de la escuela a la 1 de la tarde, solo tratando de terminar un invento. Aunque el diseñar y hacer los cálculos ciertamente era un proceso laborioso jamás lo había sido tanto.

Hasta un cierto incidente.

Después de que Vortex se atravesara cuando probo su rayo, todo se salió de control; a pesar de que había sido esa misma tarde, todo se sentía surrealista, como uno de esos sueños extraños. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en la mañana que eso sucedería, se hubiera reído de él o ella en su cara.

Por que jamás habría imaginado que por su culpa Cindy lloraría.

Habían pasado ciento de aventuras juntos, aventuras que eran un reto tanto intelectualmente, físicamente y emocionalmente. Sus padres los habían raptado aliens, había enfrentado a sus clones, había enfrentado a super villanos, habían concursado para ganar la tierra. No en todas sus aventuras había estado ella, solo en las más difíciles.

Jamás se había quebrado, ni siquiera había tenido miedo. Pero el si se quebró, el si lloro. Cuando secuestraron a sus padres y los encerraron en esa prisión. La oscuridad, el temor y el saber que gracias a él todos corrían un enorme peligro hizo que llorara. Lloraba de frustración, de impotencia de rabia, del miedo de lo que sucedería, de llegar a casa sin sus padres, justo en ese momento las palabras de Cindy lograron animarlo, ahuyentaron sus temores. En ese momento ella fue su luz en la oscuridad.

Su mente no podía lograr completar una derivada correctamente, su mente vagaba difusa entre los recuerdos, la culpa y el oírla llorar desde el baño de niñas.

El recuerdo de Liby diciéndole. "Espero que estés contento con tu primer premio, Cindy ha estado ahí desde hace 15 minutos, ¿ya estas feliz?"

Esos recuerdos le preocupaban, pero había otro que le angustiaba enormemente.

Y era el cuerpo de Cindy Vortex.

¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza? Durante un momento pensó que la pócima de amor se había ventilado, otra vez. Pero después de comprobar que la ventilación estuviera cerrada, que el frasco no tuviera ninguna rajada, e inhalar goudafeta por 45 minutos seguidos, tuvo que descartar la hipótesis.

¡Goddard Opciones! Dijo neutrón desesperado

Borrale a todos la memoria en la escuela con el Hipno rayo

No, ¡Siguiente!

-Pídele Perdón y compénsala de algún modo

Eso hare ¡Gracias Goddard!

Con manos sudorosas, salió de su laboratorio, encendió su Jetpack y voló por los cielos. Hasta que vio a Cindy Vortex en su patio trasero. Practicando Karate con un saco, temeroso se escondió detrás de un árbol, tenía una vista perfecta de Cindy practicando.

Y noto que había una foto de el pegado en el saco.

Cindy murmuraba obscenidades hacia él mientras pateaba el saco. No estaba sorprendido, incluso le agradaba verla así, en vez de llorando. Hasta que grito:

¡Te odio Neutron!

El grito tenía tanta furia y frustracion, que Jimmy se lo creyó.

Ella lo odiaba.

Con un peso en el corazón, encendió su jetpack y se marcho del lugar.

No volteo atrás, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto como ella tenía la foto en sus manos, tan cerca de sus labios.

Quiza si hubiera volteado, hubiera visto como en lugar de romperla en mil pedazos, la llevaba a dentro de su casa.

Quiza si hubiera volteado todo hubiera sido diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El enigma Vortex**

¿Saben esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que se va a producir un gran desastre? ¿Esos tensos segundos antes de que la bomba estalle?

Neutron sentía exactamente eso, cuando entro al salón y descubrió un hecho que alteraba todo lo que se conoce (o creía conocer)

Vortex estaba callada.

No debatía, no aportaba nada a la clase, era casi como…..un mimo.

Y eso era perturbante, recordó todas las veces que deseo que se callara. Ahora se arrepentía de cada una de ellas.

Asi que el también hizo que el orden natural se alterara. Se equivoco en clase, con eso el estaba seguro de que la rubia lo corregiría impulsivamente como era su costumbre.

Sin embargo no ocurrió pero en ese momento noto una pista invaluable, los labios de ella se apretaron y lo único que podía significar eso era que lo había escuchado, que sabia que estaba equivacodo y que quería señalarlo, pero se quedo callada.

Lo estaba ignorando.

Neutron era lo suficientemente inteligente (o lo suficientemente cobarde) para dejarlo pasar, pero parte de el la extrañaba. ¿Extrañaba sus interrupciones? ¿Extrañaba sus burlas?, cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente sabia que eso era imposible ¿Cómo extrañar a alguien que te ridiculiza, que te insulta, que te maltrata? ¿Cómo extrañar alguien que te contradice a cada momento?

Sin embargo era posible. Y había sucedido en el pasado cuando ella se fue a un torneo de karate.

Y sucedía otra vez. Pero esta vez ella estaba aquí.

Ambas ocasiones tenían algo en común

Que Neutrón no quería reconocerlo.

El día paso., ya en la tarde estaba en su laboratorio, sin sospechar que la bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

Ya que ciertos amigos del niño genio, un hiperactivo y un amante de las llamas (y de la mama de Jimmy), estaban en el laboratorio:

-Carl, sheen quédense aquí y no toquen nada, necesito ir a mi cuarto por unos planos- dijo mientras se iba.

Y si algo todos sabemos es que cuando alguien dice esa frase, todo sale mal.

En el preciso momento que Jimmy salió, sheen corrió por todo el laboratorio, sin darse cuenta paso por encima de una tuerca a toda velocidad, haciendo que se cayera, tratando de mantener el equlibrio se agarro como pudo a una computadora de Jimmy.

De todas maneras eso no detuvo el impacto, lo único que logro fue ni mas ni menos que dañar una computadora de Jimmy.

¡Gordo vámonos! ¡Jimmy nos va a matar! Explico desesperado mientras el y carl salian de el laboratorio a toda prisa

Lo que no sabían es que esa computadora controlaba el aire acondicionado, que mantenía congelados a ciertas personas con cierto parecido a Jimmy.

Aunque el aire acondicionado disminuyo, no fue lo suficiente para descongelar a todos.

Pero si a uno.

Un Jimmy con una flor sobre su playera, con un libro de poesía en la mano, peinado hacia atrás y con un muy mal acento y bigote francés. Habia sido liberado

Y había escapado.

La bomba había explotado.


End file.
